


Necessity and Magic

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Megan talks to Rilla about their abilities
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Necessity and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Witches

"Maybe it's not just what we're born to," Megan said to Rilla. "You've seen what I've done, because it needed done."

"I'm not like you, Megan-mi," her cousin said. "The manrauq runs smoother for you than it ever has for me."

Megan pursed her lips. "Rilla, when the moment comes, when it is our children or Shyll in need, you'll find the manrauq easier if you just believe it is there for us, Koru's own gift.

"Don't falsely limit yourself, cousin. Be open to the idea that need begets new strength."

Rilla could only listen and hope Megan was right.


End file.
